


You’re a Perfect Bit of Me

by ramseysrookiex



Series: Written In The Stars [3]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Naked Cuddling, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, True Love, its not too explicit but I didn’t want to under rate just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramseysrookiex/pseuds/ramseysrookiex
Summary: It’s your first night in your new home with Gary, how will you choose to spend your evening?
Relationships: Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Written In The Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	You’re a Perfect Bit of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written some smut before in snippets in other fics, but this is my first where it is all mostly about it. Fingers crossed it’s ok. I’ve been really nervous to post this, but I felt a little bit brave so here it is. 🙈🙈

Since you found love on Love Island, you felt incredibly blessed. The man beside you was everything you ever dreamt of finding, everything you ever wanted, and _everything you ever needed._

You found your perfect house to officially start your life together. When you first got the keys you both decided to wait to move in properly until it had all been furnished and decorated.

_You wanted your first night here to be special._

You pull up outside your house and walk up the steps leading to your door, and turning the key in the lock.

Gary scoops you up into his arms and you wrap both of your arms around his neck, as he carries you over the threshold and into your new home. Being in his strong arms always made you feel like you were floating on air.

He carefully sets you down in the hallway as you both look around you in awe at your newly decorated house, with you cuddling into his side.

“We did it!” Gary grins at you, hardly able to contain how happy he is feeling at this moment. Looking back to when you first met a few months ago to now is completely mind-blowing. “We actually bought a house together,” wrapping an arm across your shoulders.

“Yeah we really did,” looking up at the beautiful man beside you. He stood there in his favourite red checked flannel shirt over his grey t-shirt and ripped blue jeans. He may not be the most fashionable man but to you he was perfect and you wouldn’t change anything about him. “Feels so surreal,” you pause. “Fancy a cuppa?”

“Well…” looking at you with a mischievous grin and raising his eyebrows. “How about this instead?” And without giving you a chance to respond he picks you up with his hands around your waist and your legs wrap around his waist instinctively locking your ankles behind his back. He pushes your back up against the wall and your eyes lock, your faces barely inches from each other. You're not sure who initiates the kiss, but you are very aware of the air vanishing from around you. His lips are soft against yours and his tongue is moving with urgency until it eventually parts your lips. Your tongues meet and they dance together, like they had never met before, Gary releases a soft moan. It felt like you were kissing for an eternity, the passion never letting up. Every kiss you shared with Gary always felt like the first one, even though you had kissed him numerous times since that first night in the villa. It just felt like the most natural thing in the world. The kiss lasts until you both slowly pull away from each other for air.

As you are pulling away, your lips are still lingering on his, you gently bite his lower lip resulting in a low growl escaping his lips. He looks at you in surprise at first clearly forgetting your tendency to bite. _“Now you’ve only gone and done it woman.”_ You unlock your ankles from behind his back and start to move so your feet touch the floor. But he doesn’t let that happen, before you can fully place your weight on the ground he’s swung you over his shoulder. “You’re coming with me you little minx,” patting you on the bum, and you giggle.

He climbs the stairs in a hurry and carries you into your new bedroom and sets you down carefully on the bed. You both kick your shoes off and you move to stand next to him for a moment, removing his flannel shirt before leading him towards the bed, bringing him closer to you. You kiss him while you help him to take his t-shirt off, your hands gently pulling the fabric up over his torso feeling the warmth from his skin. Only breaking the kiss for a moment so he can remove it completely. Your hands taking up residence on his pecs, you kiss him again as he undoes the buttons on your dress and you shrug it off, leaving you in only your black knickers. Gary’s eyes widen and he smirks his eyes all over you as he takes you in. Your hands slowly make their way to give his shoulders a squeeze before heading down to his waist. You undo the button on his jeans and the zipper and he quickly removes them with his boxers. “You like what you see?”

Grinning he tells you to lie down on the bed and you do as he says, looking up at him with anticipation. He brings himself so he is lying next to you propped up by his arm, just looking at you, enjoying feeling the heat radiating from him. He moves slightly, his hand starts making its way down the curves of your body until he reaches your underwear and teases you by letting his fingers sit just underneath the fabric. He chuckles at your impatience and he moves so he is positioned between your legs. He presses kisses to your inner thighs, his tongue on your skin making you go all tingly. His head is now at your center and as he slowly kisses you though the fabric, feeling his tongue flickering against you. You huff in frustration making him laugh, he starts to slowly slip his fingers between the fabric and your skin, gently but taking his time he slides the garment down your legs. Once the offending underwear has been removed he resumes his position back in place so his head is at your center. He begins adding a small amount of pressure teasing you. He knows everything about your body so well now and he knows _what_ to do and _how_ to make you tick.

He brings your legs over his shoulders giving him better access and you move your own hands down to gently pull his hair, his stubble making your nerves alert. Feeling his tongue stroking you delicately with the right amount of pressure, made your blood start boiling as the tension pooled in your stomach. A few more strokes was all it took to make you fall over the edge, _”oh my god,”_ pulling his hair more firmly now causing him to moan with you. Gradually as you get your breath back you loosen your grip on his hair and he gently lowers your legs back down on the bed. He looks up at you, licking his lips, _“delicious darling,”_ a growl to his voice as he looks into your eyes, _”you always are for aren’t you,”_ his pupils dilated.

The tone in his voice and the way he was looking at you, like he was about to swallow you whole, only made the feeling inside you of wanting him even more prominent.

He moves you now onto your side so his chest is pressed right against your back, his hot breath on your skin making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up to attention. He kisses your shoulder, moving to your neck, you can feel his teeth grazing your skin, he moans in your ear which sends a tingle down your spine. His hand moves over your torso to cup your breasts giving them a squeeze, which makes you gasp slightly. You twist your body around so you can see the vision before you, that is your boyfriend.

You lean in to kiss him and he meets you halfway, like he is unable to wait any longer. The kiss is electric and you can feel the sparks flying between you, like there should have been fireworks in the background. His strong arms holding you close to him while your hand starts making its way down over his pecs down between your bodies, to his already hard length. You stroke him up and down with your thumb gently adding a little pressure making him moan. His body takes over and he kisses you urgently as you begin to tease him with slow deliberate movements. His hands are roaming your body, clutching and squeezing every single part of you that he could get his hands on. He can’t even help the moan emanating from his throat as you start to increase your speed. You also knew the way around his body and what would make him get excited.

You keep pumping him until you decide to tease him and… stop. He looks at you at first a little shocked but once he’s realised the game you're playing he smirks. _“Oh now you’re in trouble,”_ he growls. He takes a gentle hold of your hand which is now across your stomach and he whispers in your ear, _“you’re a perfect bit of me”_. While he’s whispering his palm traces your side as his hand slowly makes its way down to your core. Upon arrival he feels how wet you still are for him and can’t stop the grin on his face. “So perfect,” his voice has a low huskiness to it. _“Always perfect for me”_. He teases you moving his fingers around your sensitive skin.

_“Gary please?”_

“Seeing as you asked so nicely,” he inserts one large finger into you and curls it before adding a second. His eyes stay locked on yours. The dance his fingers are doing is making your muscles begin to tense, he kisses your neck and looks down at you. He watches as you begin to squirm and you clutch the bed sheets, as your body tenses for your inevitable second wave. “Come on love, that’s it,” encouraging you to let go, his movements relentless. _”Gary I’m—“_ You press your head further back into the pillow and arch your hips off the bed allowing the aftershocks to pulse through your entire body before Gary slowly removes his fingers. He gets off from watching you coming undone and a growl escapes his lips. Never once breaking eye contact, grinning at you he brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks them. _“Second helpings taste even better.”_ Your eyes widening as you watch him licking your arousal from his fingers, swallowing hard.

Once you have settled down you lay facing him and place your hands on his impressive pecs leaning up to kiss him, your tongue slipping through his already parted lips. You meet his tongue and together with yours creates a new dance of its own. You gently pull away leaving a soft kiss on his nose before ushering him to lie on his back. You were ready to get some revenge. He does exactly as you ask, he loves taking orders from you.

You straddle him giving him a wonderful view, bringing yourself over his rock hard length teasing him at first, just like the way he always teases you. You are still so sensitive as you lower yourself onto him, gasping slightly and you hear him moan in response. _“Ah fuck,”_ he says sighing contentedly as he fills you. He grabs a firm hold of your hips pulling him deeper into you. _“You feel so good babe.”_ You adjust yourself and begin to ride him slowly maintaining eye contact. Looking into each other’s eyes while being intimate like this only intensified the magnitude of the moment. _“Bloody hell woman you—”_ He tries to speak but you begin to ride him more fervently. He thrusts his hips up while you ride him matching your rhythm, never once letting his grip of your hips loosen.

Caught completely off guard, you feel a third orgasm building within you as you continue to move your hips, trying to ground your core down on him as hard as you can. Gary thrusts his hips up once more and it comes over you like a tsunami, completely taking you out.

 _“Oh my god!”_ You moan loudly, allowing yourself to be taken over by this wave of pleasure. Your movements gradually become slower while Gary continues to thrust his hips upwards knowing this will only intensify your release. Watching you come undone and hearing you moaning turns him on even more. _“Ah fuck Gary— I—”_ you try to speak but are cut off by a loud moan escaping your lips and swing you head back. Suddenly your body slumps down on Gary’s chest and he strokes your hair helping you as you come down. Your heart thumping so hard in your chest like it was planning an escape.

Once you have caught your breath back and your heart rate has settled, you start to lift yourself back up until he flips you so you’re now lying on your back with him on top of you. Leaning in and kissing you on the lips with the purpose of helping you to relax, his fingers gently massaging your head.

“Alright there?” Stroking your cheek, looking at you with such adoration your heart could burst.

“Just about I think,” breathing heavily looking up at him. “That was meant to be your fucking turn.” You try to say something else but you are too blissed out.

“Ha babe you know me,” he smirks. “You reckon you can handle one more?” You just simply nod at his question because your brain is unable to release your thoughts in a coherent manner.

He leans one of his forearms beside your head, holding his weight, the palm of his spare hand traces down your side gently and smoothly helping you to stay relaxed. You look at him and nod giving him the green light and he prepares to line himself up at your entrance. Leaning forward his hand now caresses your cheek as he pushes himself into you making you both gasp. He realises how sensitive you still are and gives you a moment for your body to adjust.

He leans in to kiss you, capturing your lips in a slow but passionate kiss as he begins thrusting. He keeps a set pace so as to not overwhelm your body so his thrusts are deep and painfully slow as he continues kissing you. The moment was so perfect, you were in your own little bubble.

Gary is the first to break the kiss after a couple of minutes as he whispers, “you look so beautiful,” never taking his eyes off yours, placing a strand of hair behind your ear. The amount of love you feel for him is overwhelming, you never knew that you would be able to feel this level of love. Enjoying him still thrusting into you slowly, both of you happy to savour this moment for as long as you can.

Suddenly, he grabs both of your wrists and holds them firmly above your head. _“I’m not done with you just yet,”_ he growls into your ear. This admission sends your heart rate through the roof and goosebumps down every inch of your skin. He starts to set a brutal pace, thrusting harder into you with rough strokes and you wrap your legs around his hips. _“You feel so fucking good,”_ he grunts. Neither of you once took your eyes off the others, as difficult as this was getting. The intimacy you both share you couldn’t put into words.

Gary continues to moan about how good you feel and you encourage him that he does too. Completely breathless and a little sore you wrap your legs tighter around him, and he moans in delight. He releases your wrists from above your head and your hands immediately clutch at his waist, your nails digging into his skin, moving to his back.

After a few moments you feel your once relaxed muscles starting to tense once more, his thrusts are relentless, you're not quite sure how he’s managing to keep it up. Your breath hitches in your throat as feel the tension coiling within you. Afraid to take your eyes away from his you wrap your hands around his neck pulling him close enough that your noses touch for a second. _“You feel so good oh my god... Gary I—”_ and as you speak a mind-numbing wave of complete euphoria washes over you. You arch your back, lifting your hips up as much as you can, Gary thrusting deeper into you. _“Oh my god! Oh my god!”_ Clutching at him for dear life. Once the aftershocks of your release kick in your body slumps into the mattress and leave your limbs trembling, Gary’s name escaping your lips. You close your eyes for a moment where all you can see is stars, whimpering with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Gary grunts a moan from his throat as he watches you, his own climax is nearing. _”Babe I’m about to cum—”_ A few more powerful thrusts and his hips slam into yours, a guttural groan of your name leaves his lips as you can feel him pulsing inside you. He stops thrusting and his body slumps down on top of yours while he buries his face into the crook of your neck, feeling him twitch while ejaculating inside you. Humming contentedly you close your eyes and stroke the back of his head, “I love you…” you whisper.

“I love you too darling,” he says breathless, leaning his forehead down onto yours, “so much.” He presses a lingering kiss to your lips before gently pulling himself out of you and moving back onto the bed. Both of you all hot and bothered lying on your backs side by side.

Both of you make attempts to try and catch your breath and your body feels like it's been through ten rounds with Tyson Fury. You lie back with your head against the pillow looking down at your body before turning to look at the man beside you.

“I wasn’t too rough for you then was I?” Asking a little worried in case he inadvertently caused you any pain or took it too far.

“Not at all babe,” you smile stroking his cheek, his stubble grazing your fingertips and he smiles back at you. “I couldn’t think of a more special way to spend our first night in our new home.” Leaning up to plant a gentle kiss to his lips enjoying the time that you spend together.

“Turn around babe,” he says stroking the side of your head, “I want to give you a massage.” You do as he asks and you turn over facing away from him. He takes his strong hands to your shoulders kneading your muscles and they make their way down your back, any leftover tension has melted away.

“That was amazing babe.”

“Thanks, _so was before,_ ” wiggling his eyebrows which makes you giggle.

“Like I said, the perfect way to spend our first night here. We’ll create so many memories in this house, and we’ve already made the first.”

 _“That we have,”_ he chuckles, unable to keep the massive grin off of his face. He sighs contentedly and gives you a squeeze. “But I’m bloody knackered after that.”

“Not surprising in the slightest,” you giggle. “I am too,” mid yawn.

“Come here, I want a cuddle.”

You lean your head on his chest rising and falling with his breathing, he kisses your forehead, his arms wrapped around you in a tight embrace. Neither of you can speak coherently, both of you in a haze of contentment and tiredness. It doesn’t take long before you are both fast asleep in each other’s arms.

You entered Love Island with no expectations except to have a truly amazing summer and to hopefully make some new friends along the way. Before you entered you never believed in fate or that things happened for a reason, but you couldn’t have been more wrong.

_Fate brought you and Gary together. You two were always meant to meet, as you are each other’s missing piece._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️  
> ________  
> Hopefully that made ok reading... but if you’re reading this I really appreciate you taking the time out.


End file.
